Como por arte de la casualidad
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Lovino es un niño de 6 años y mal carácter, Antonio es un músico que se gana la vida tocando en la plaza de la ciudad. Porque una buena acción puede desencadenar un gran sentimiento / Fail summary pero por favor Denle una oportunidad! (tranquilos no es shota!)


Mi musa me odia y ahora solo me hace crear One-shots muy fails. Ultimamente traífo una obsesión con esta pareja, ¡es que son tan lindos juntos!. En fin xD este es mi segundo fic Spamano que escribo... *sale confeti(?)* y salió en un momento de inspiración en la noche ...hasta hoy que lo pude seguir x'D ¿Alguien ha visto la imagen donde Romano es chibi y esta viendo a un Español que toca la guitarra, ambientado como en invierno? Pues es algo así (?) en fin me disculpo de antemano a quien sea que este leyendo esto... ;3; Perdooon infinito!

Sin Mas Enjoy Please!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio...eso ya lo sabemos!

**Advertencia**: Spamano (?), leve Shota (?), ahm no es nada hardo ni nada de eso...es cosi boni (?) AU y medio OOC ya saben...eso es inevitable

* * *

**Como por arte de la casualidad**

Era el invierno más frio que podía haber recordado en toda su vida, sin embargo el calor de su sonrisa no se iba ni se borraba. Antonio era músico, con su guitarra tocaba todas las tardes para ganarse una moneda. Cada día salía a partir de las 6 de la tarde hacia ese lugar, lleno de comercios y de mucha gente, sentándose en un lugar de su preferencia y comenzando a tocar alguna canción de su autoría, llena de alegría, que en su mayoría de veces se quedaba grabada en las demás personas.

No importaba que tan cruel fuese el invierno de esa ocasión, su voz lograba hacer sonreír a cualquiera, los sentimientos impresos hacían eco en aquellos que quedaban cautivados por su voz y su apariencia.

Lovino era un pequeño niño italiano de 6 años, de baja estatura, contaba con un mechón sobresaliente de su fleco castaño oscuro, de piel blanca y bastante bonito a primera vista. Tenía un hermano dos años más pequeño que él y un humor poco convencional. Vivía cerca de la plaza tan concurrida; aquella plaza donde Antonio iba cada día.

Antonio tenía 23 años, ojos verdes y cabello castaño; era un guapo español, que aunque fuese pobre no le impedía ser feliz. Cosa que demostraba a todos, a quien le conocía y a quien solamente le veía de vez en vez.

Una tarde como cualquiera el tutor de Lovino había decidido dar un pequeño paseo, así arropando entre abrigos, guantes y bufandas a los dos pequeños italianos, tomando de la mano a Feliciano y bufando ante la negación de Lovino de agarrarse de su hermano menor salió con motivo de buscar algunas cosas para la próxima navidad, zigzagueando en las aceras para llegar a la concurrida plaza.

–Lovino, sostén a tu hermano – el refinado hombre que tenían ambos niños como tutor se había dado cuenta que la existencia de personas en aquel lugar era mayor a lo que en otras ocasiones solía presentarse, por lo cual exigió al mayor de los italianos que hiciera caso, encontrando como respuesta otro pequeño berrinche de aquel niño, negándose a tomar la mano de su "idiota hermanito". Roderich bufo nuevamente, observando su aliento flotar enfrente de si –está bien, haz lo que desees…solo, no te vayas a perder

Después de aquellas palabras esos dos comenzaron a moverse rápido por la acera, mientras el de seis años les seguía detrás, pues también se había negado a estar al lado de ellos, así renegando que él era lo suficientemente mayor como para perderse. Por casualidad pasaron enfrente de una juguetería, donde los ojos color aceituna de Lovino se habían perdido en los trabajos artesanales que había ahí, específicamente en un caballito que se mecía, pegando su nariz al cristal, como muchos niños lo hacían. Sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

– Oye idiota, deberías considerar regalarme uno así para… –sin embargo se había dado cuenta que detrás suyo no estaba el austriaco tutor ni su pequeño hermano con cara de bobo viendo los juguetes; Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Intentando no caer en pánico el pequeño comenzó a caminar contra corriente, mientras hablaba consigo mismo de cualquier cosa que parecía no tener sentido aparente, pronto comenzó a correr mientras se quejaba y tenía ganas de llorar, confiaba en que si recorría aquella acera en sentido contrario podía encontrar de frente a los dos que se le habían perdido.

En cambio, no lograba reconocer a nadie ni ninguna tienda. Parecía que al flujo de personas no se les parecía extraño ver a un pequeño niño corriendo y con apariencia de querer llorar, todos menos Antonio, que logro cortar en ese momento una canción, metió sin mucha importancia la guitarra al estuche y salió corriendo detrás de aquel muñequito, que vaya que era veloz.

En menos de 10 segundos lo había alcanzado, tomando por la cintura y alzándolo levemente, mientras el castañito parecía seguir siendo presa del impulso por salir corriendo, zangoloteándose y dando algunas patadas y cabezazos hacia atrás, que por habilidad el mayor lograba esquivar.

– ¡Un momento! ¡Espera! ¡Oye te vas a lastimar!

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldición! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un pervertido!

– ¡So…solo te quiero ayudar! – después de aquellas palabras el niño dejo de ser tan agresivo mientras hacía peso muerto – ¡Vale! Esta mejor

Lovino comenzó a llorar sin que le importara mucho, el abrazo de aquel castaño lo hacía sentirse un poco mal y a la vez le reconfortaba, aparte de que tenía miedo y algo de frio. Antonio suspiro mientras le volteaba para mirarle a los ojos.

–No me mires, maldición…

–Supongo que estás perdido…– suspiro el español mientras lo miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa– bien, dime como es tu mamá…

–No tengo…

– ¿Papá? ¿Abuelos? ¿Tíos? ¿Alguien que se encargue de ti?

– Mi nono nunca está… y tengo un bastardo por tutor… es alto como tú, castaño muy oscuro y es muy femenino en todos los sentidos – contesto enojado el menor, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Antonio por su parte lo escuchaba atentamente

–Vale, no será difícil encontrar a alguien así– intento animar al pequeño con una mentira piadosa, el español sabía mejor que nadie que aquello de buscar a una persona en una plaza concurrida era bastante difícil, sobre todo si se habían apartado de la línea que podría ser un lugar de encuentro.

El pequeño italiano suspiro con cierto alivio al escuchar las palabras del mayor, en cambio no deseaba dejar su bajo perfil notarse, por lo que no había dicho nada, solo inflo sus mejillas tiernamente y mantuvo la mirada lejos de las esmeraldas de Toño.

Al mismo tiempo el músico había bajado de sus brazos al menor, tomándole de la mano y comenzando a caminar por dónde venían, intentando no ir tan rápido para no agotar al menor.

Los ojos del italiano, cada vez que parecía el español estar distraído, se posaban en los rasgos de aquel, mientras intentaba querer grabarse la viva imagen de su héroe. Aquellas facciones que lo hacían ver muy bien, con esa piel morena que contrastaba al estar sujeta de su manita, la tonta sonrisa que tenía en los labios, sus ojos grandes, verdes y brillantes, su cabello castaño alborotado y al parecer quebrado…Las mejillas de Lovino se prendieron en color rojo cuando Antonio sintió la mirada del pequeño posarse en él

– ¿Ya te cansaste? – pregunto aquel mientras lo miraba y notaba el sonrojo, haciendo una pausa para que este tomara un poco de aire.

– Para nada idiota… yo no estoy cansado, tú eres el que va malditamente muy lento…

–Bueno, hay mucha gente como para correr, aparte así nos da tiempo de mirar a las personas y reconocer a tu tutor ¿no te parece? – sus labios parecían que estaban trabados en sonrisas, cosa que logro que el italiano juntara las cejas severamente.

Siguieron caminando por la acera, mientras el español intentaba reconocer al tipo alto de cabello castaño oscuro y de porte femenino… pero nadie tenía esas tres características juntas, comenzaba a ser fastidiosa aquella búsqueda, pero no podía quedarle mal al pequeño, más cuando había hecho una promesa…

–y dime pequeñín… ¿tienes hambre?-dijo mientras pasaban por enfrente de una panadería, oliendo el aroma de los panes recién hechos

–… –antes de que el italiano pudiese decir que no le molestará sus tripas le habían jugado una mala pasada, haciéndose escuchar un poco, aunque estuvieran entre la multitud, ante ello Antonio sonrió, saco de sus bolsillos algunas monedas y arrastro al pequeñito hacia la panadería, haciéndole que eligiera un pan y pagándolo, junto con un par de churros. Lovino apenas musito un pequeño gracias mientras observaba la forma de aquel pan, pequeño y compacto con un papelito de color rojo cubriéndole, encontraron un lugar donde sentarse, para descansar un poco del no tan largo viaje que llevaban

–Vale que no me he presentado…– dijo el español luego de darle una mordida a uno de sus churros – has estado viajando con un desconocido –revolvió sus cabellos avergonzado, sonriendo y sonrojándose, el menor no perdía de vista ninguna de sus acciones, pero mantenía una buena cara de póker – Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo… un gusto

–Lovino Vargas…–acto seguido mordió el panecito, haciendo una cara de haber disfrutado el sabor, Antonio lo observo y se río por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca de dulzura al observarle, pinchando uno de sus cachetes por algunos momentos

–Cuando era pequeños también me gustaban esos panes…son deliciosos, suaves y su papel colorido me atraía

–Si…algo así

Al parecer el intento de sacarle una plática al menor no iba viento en popa como lo creyó, levanto los hombros, termino sus churros y espero a que Lovino acabara de comer, observándolo y dándose cuenta que era bastante bonito

–Cuando crezcas puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que serás un chico muy guapo –con ese comentario las mejillas del italiano se colorearon de nuevo y otra vez deseaba fulminarlo con la mirada, era una sensación extraña…pero un bonito detalle escuchar eso.

Ambos siguieron su camino luego de algunos minutos hablando o mejor dicho Lovino abochornándose y Antonio diciendo cosas sin sentido aparente. En lo que siguió del camino el del rulo en el cabello se había enterado de alguno que otro cuento que el español le iba contando, mientras que el hispano se encantaba un poco más de las acciones tan inocentes que tenía el castañito.

– Vaya, eres tan lindo.. – y luego de ese comentario Vargas había escondido su rostro en la bufanda, con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, Carriedo solo soltó una risita despreocupada y siguió caminando, realmente sin darse cuenta de que aquel tutor estaba en la muchedumbre.

– ¡Oh Idiota! – se escuchó algunos metros de ahí, Lovino reacciono rápidamente, pues en su eco se escuchaba el llanto de un pequeñito, sin dudas era el de su hermano

– Mi fratello, quiero a mi fratello…– repetía la dulzona voz de aquel niño, mientras caminaba a lado de un tipo como el que había descrito Lovino.

– ¡Por el amor de Mozart! ¡Lovino Vargas! ¿Dónde crees que estabas? –fue lo primero que le habían dicho en ese reencuentro y como acto seguido sintió el abrazo de su hermanito quien le lloraba acurrucado en el pecho, Lovino bajo la mirada y abrazo a su congénere con el brazo libre para intentar calmarlo, Antonio vio la escena y suspiro aliviado

– Creo que esto es todo… fue un gusto estar contigo Lovino– se había agachado para despedirse del menor– que pasen felices fiestas

Al sentir la mirada brillante de Antonio dirigirse a Roderich, el mencionado se sonrojo, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, mientras le agradecía el haber cuidado al pequeño, un poco torpe

– ¿Por qué te sonrojas, idiota? – y como reflejo esas palabras salieron del mal hablado niño, dejando a Roderich mas apenado y a Antonio confundido, sin más que hacer el ultimo se despidió nuevamente de la familia y continuo su camino en sentido contrario.

No tardó más de 1 minuto en sentir como una pequeña mano le jalaba el abrigo, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose al muñequito italiano, se agacho para mirarle directo a los ojos mientras en un impulso el castaño vino se le colgaba en un abrazo y como leve impulso de sus emociones besaba rápidamente los labios del otro, al final de cuentas había visto que así Roderich agradecía el cuidar bien de ellos a Elizabeta y a Gilbert… Las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron y el nerviosismo lo embargo, apenas devolviéndole el abrazo cuando la situación se calmó.

–Fe…felices fiestas… – dijo torpemente, quitándose la bufanda y colocándosela al español, para después salir corriendo a encontrarse con su familia.

* * *

_Lo mio lo mio...no es el romance... Vamos déjame una critica constructivodestructiva(?) en reviews! o quizá es amor (?) _


End file.
